Rosas y dulces
by bennet11
Summary: Alice y Jasper son amigos desde hace tiempo. Alice empieza a recibir regalos, ¿cómo reaccionará Jasper ante eso? Mal summary, entren


Este es mi primer one shot, espero que os guste. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

_**Rosas y dulces**_

Hola, me llamo Alice Cullen, y os voy a contar mi historia.

Todo empezó un día nublado, la clase de días que me gustan a mí. Mi hermano Edward que era 4 años mayor que yo, acababa de entrar en el equipo de fútbol del instituto, e iba a hacer una fiesta con sus amigos para celebrarlo ya que mis padres se iban ese fin de semana.

Ese día, había quedado con Bella. Íbamos a ir a Port Angeles a ver una peli al cine para no molestar a los chicos. Pero Bella se puso mala. Me invitaron a un club, pero decidí quedarme en casa. Entonces no lo sabía pero esa sería la mejor decisión de mi vida.

No se oía mucho ruido desde mi habitación, así que pensé que a lo mejor ya se habían ido sus amigos y podía bajar a coger un vaso de agua.

Pero me equivocaba, cuando bajé vi que había un chico rubio en la cocina recogiendo un poco.

Intenté irme de puntillas para no molestar, pero el chico me oyó y me dijo:

"Tú eres la hermana de Edward ¿verdad? Habla de ti todo el tiempo. Eres exactamente como me imaginaba, pero más bonita"

"Así que me imaginabas fea"

"no, no quería decir eso, yo…"

"Tranquilo, tranquilo, que era broma"

"pues no me ha hecho ninguna gracia. Soy Jasper por cierto"

"Alice"

Estaba segura de que seríamos grandes amigos, y no me equivocaba, Jasper había sido mi mejor amigo desde entonces.

* * *

"Jaaaasper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jasper estaba tardando más de lo habitual en salir de su habitación. Compartíamos piso desde hacía unos pocos meses y siempre iba tarde, así que me había propuesto hacer algo contra su impuntualidad que me ponía de los nervios, aunque hasta el momento había sido en vano.

Entré en su cuarto a ver si podía sacarle de allí. Habíamos quedado con unos amigos para cenar, yo ya llevaba mi precioso vestido blanco, cortito pero con unos volantes preciosos.

Y él ya tendría que estar a punto, llevando ese traje que me había costado tanto encontrar.

Pero en su habitación no había nadie, solo su traje en medio de la cama.

Pero entonces oí una puerta que se abría, era Jasper, que salía de la Ducha, con solo una toalla atada en la cintura, y gotas de agua cayéndole del pelo.

"hola Alice, ¿qué haces aquí?" – dijo tranquilamente mientras se sacudía un poco el pelo.

"Alice… Me estas mirando como si fuera un trozo de carne" dijo mientras soltaba media carcajada.

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que lo estaba mirando de esa forma, y enseguida aparté la vista y me sonroje.

"Vístete, Date prisa" dije mientras salía de la habitación.

"Si señora"

No sabía que me había pasado, hasta ese día había mirado a Jasper como si fuera mi hermano, y ahora me daba cuenta de lo muy atractivo que era. Pero tenía que olvidarlo, Jasper era solo mi amigo, y no podía ser nada más que eso.

Esa noche no pude dormir pensando en él.

* * *

Estaba mirando tranquilamente una revista de moda cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Fui a abrirla y me encontré con un paquete que llevaba una tarjeta encima. No había nadie en la puerta, lo encontré de lo más raro, pero lo cogí, lo miré por todos lados, y leí la tarjeta:

_Querida Alice.  
Seguramente no sabes quién soy_

_Pero ya no puedo aguantar más_

_Sin decirte lo que siento_

_No soy lo bastante valiente _

_Para decírtelo en persona_

_Así que te dejo esta tarjeta_

_Y este pequeño regalo._

Guardé la tarjeta en mi pequeña mesa de noche y abrí el paquete. Había una caja de bombones de esa tienda que tanto me gusta. Me pregunté quién era, pero era imposible que pudiera adivinarlo, así que me comí un bombón y me puse a preparar la cena.

Jasper llegó un poco tarde esa noche. Él era futbolista profesional y esa noche tenía una rueda de prensa.

Comimos bastante rápido, sin hablar demasiado. Jasper estaba un poco raro, pero como se veía tan cansado no le dije nada.

Pasaron unos días y Jasper continuaba sin decirme más que Buenos días y buenas noches.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Esa vez, tampoco había nadie, pero al mirar al suelo encontré una preciosa rosa blanca con una tarjeta.

_Para seguir demostrándote mi amor,_

_Te envío esta rosa blanca_

_Que significa _amor puro, feliz y para siempre.

Que es exactamente lo que eres para mí

Voy a enviarte una rosa cada día

Hasta que nos encontremos al fin.

Esto era un poco raro, alguien me estaba enviando flores i dulces sin ningún otro motivo que no fuese que estaba enamorado de mí.

Cogí la rosa, y miré un poco más atentamente, era preciosa, aunque a mí me gustaban mucho más las margaritas,

Puse la rosa en un florero y puse la televisión. Le estaban haciendo una entrevista a Jasper, últimamente hablaba mucho con los medios. Creo que evitaba verme, y no sabía por qué.

Creo que empezaba a sospechar que me gustaba. Sí, ya hacia unos días, había reconocido que Jasper me gustaba muchísimo, pero desde el día en que me empezaron a dar regalos, se comportaba conmigo de una forma muy extraña.

Le estaban haciendo preguntas sobre el partido, sobre que pensaba hacer la temporada siguiente, ya que decían que un equipo de Seattle quería ficharle. Yo no quería por nada del mundo que se fuera y me tranquilice muchísimo cuando él dijo que no había aceptado esa oferta y que se quedaba en el equipo de Chicago.

Pero un periodista le preguntó algo que me quito el aire.

"¿Y hay alguien en su vida que le impida irse a Seattle?"

"Pues la verdad es que sí, aunque dudo que lo sepa"

Una lluvia de preguntas cayó de repente sobre él, pero no contestó ninguna otra pregunta que no fuese sobre su vida profesional.

* * *

Pasaron los días y recibí otra caja de bombones y otra rosa, esta vez de color rosa.

Las dos llevaban otra carta escrita. Siempre me dejaban los paquetes el lunes, y esta vez no dejaría que me dejaran el paquete sin ver quien me los daba.

Jasper estaba cada vez más distante. Así que fui a hablar con él. Lo que me dijo me sorprendió muchísimo.

"Alice, yo se que sales con alguien que te gusta mucho, se te nota cada vez que me miras que estas preocupada por algo, y ya sé que es. Sé que temes que no vaya a tomármelo bien, pero tranquila, no hay ningún problema, yo no soy tu novio ni nada parecido"

Eso me destrozó el corazón.

Pasaron los días y Jasper no me hablaba casi ni me miraba a la cara.

Llegó el lunes y estaba preparada delante de la puerta para ver quién era, pero nadie llamó, no recibí nada. Me desilusioné mucho, pero pensé que ya se había cansado de esto.

Pero me equivocaba, la mañana siguiente, encontré al detrás de la puerta un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Con una tarjeta que decía:

_Hoy las rosas son rojas_

_Hay tantas como años hace que nos conocemos,_

_Hay tantas como años que te amo_

_Espero que nos encontremos pronto._

Así que nos conocíamos, en ese momento vi todos esos regalos de otra forma. Era alguien que yo conocía y no me había dado cuenta.

Guardé la tarjeta, y puse las flores en el florero.

Jasper estaba desayunando, parecía contento pero cuando vio el ramo de flores que llevaba, volvió a poner esa cara de enfadado que llevaba poniendo las últimas semanas.

"Jasper, ¿qué pasa?, ¿es que he hecho algo malo?

"No"

"¿Entonces porque estas tan enfadado conmigo?"

"No estoy enfadado contigo, es solo que estoy desilusionado" dijo sin mirarme

"Pues no lo entiendo"

"Alice, lo siento, tengo que irme"

"pero…"

"Alice, me voy. Adiós."

* * *

Estaba muy triste, así que me fui a casa de Bella para hablar con ella.

Llegué a su casa, y me abrió Edward, sí, ellos Vivian juntos, estaban comprometidos.

"Hola Alice" Dijo mientras me daba un abrazo

"Hola, ¿está Bella?"

"No, pero a lo mejor yo puedo ayudarte"

"Bueno, es que hay un problema con Jasper"

"Ven siéntate y hablamos" dijo mientras íbamos hacia la sala de estar.

"Mira, desde hace unas semanas, Jasper está muy distante conmigo, casi ni me habla. Y resulta que desde hace el mismo tiempo que recibo unas rosas y dulces, de alguien que dice estar enamorado de mi"

"Y…"

"Que creo que ese es el motivo de que esté tan enfadado conmigo, pero no entiendo porqué"

Su rostro sereno se transformo en culpabilidad.

"Creo que esto es culpa mía"

"¿Cómo? Dije un poco enfadada

"Yo solo quería ayudar…"

"Pero, ¿Cómo?"

"Llevo mucho tiempo intentando que Jasper confiese que siente algo por ti. Él no me ha dicho nada, pero yo estoy seguro de que te ama y le da vergüenza que le rechaces"

"Aunque no me creo mucho lo que estas diciéndome, ¿donde entras tú en esto?"

"Pues, yo pensé que si Jasper se ponía celoso y creía que tenía competencia te confesaría lo que siente, así que soy yo quien te dejaba los regalos, aunque las notas las escribía Bella, que se le da mucho mejor."

"¿Enserio hicisteis eso por mi?"

"Claro, te queremos mucho"

"Te lo agradezco, pero no ha servido de nada, Jasper está muy enfadado conmigo"

"Ya cambiará, te lo prometo"  
Ese día volví a casa y me metí en la cama

* * *

Cuando eran más o menos las 8 y media de la noche, me desperté y a mi lado, había una hermosa margarita, mi flor preferida con una nota:

_Alice, sé que he sido un idiota_

_Estero que me perdones._

_Sigue las flechas que hay en el suelo y encontraras_

_Algo que he preparado para ti._

No entendía quien podría ser, ya que Edward dijo que ya no lo volvería a hacer. Pero me levanté, y empecé a seguir las flechas.

Me llevaban hasta la terraza donde habían preparado una mesa con velas, flores, y mi comida preferida. Pero lo más importante, contra la pared estaba Jasper, vestido con ese traje que llevó en la fiesta y sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

Él se iba acercando con una sonrisa hacia mí, y me tendió las flores.

"Estaba a punto de ir a despertarte, bella durmiente"

Me había quedado sin habla

"Sé que he estado muy raro últimamente, pero tiene una explicación"

Como vio que yo no decía nada continuó

"La verdad es que estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía decírtelo, porque eras mi mejor amiga y no quería perderte. Pero entonces empezaste a recibir flores, y regalos, y descubrí que ya estabas con alguien, y empecé a deprimirme y a ser grosero contigo. Lo siento"

"Jasper yo…" quería decirle que yo también lo quería, y que no estaba con nadie pero no me dejó acabar.

"Tranquila, solo quería que lo supieras, ya que me voy a Seattle, no necesito que me digas nada"

"NO!!!!!!!! No puedes irte"

"vale, pero no grites"

"Lo siento, pero es que yo no salgo con nadie, yo …"

"Alice, no mientas por mí, vale"  
"No miento. Edward enviaba todas esas cosas para que pensaras que yo tenía novio y me dijeras que me querías"

"Entonces… ¿NO sales con nadie?

"No podría salir con nadie que no fueses tú, te amo" dije empezando a llorar

"Lamento no haberlo dicho antes yo…" pero no lo dejé terminar, ya no podía aguantarlo más.

"Por favor dime que no te vas" dije sin poder reprimir más las lágrimas"

"Claro que no me voy, yo solo me iba porque creía que no te interesaba, no voy a separarme de ti por nada del mundo" dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Jasper, creo que ya hemos hablado lo suficiente por hoy" dije acercándome a él y dejando las flores sobre la mesa.

"Sí, creo que tienes toda la razón" dijo mientras me acercaba más a él por la cintura.

Y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando más y más, le rodeé el cuello con mis manos, él me cogió de la cintura.

Y por fin nuestros labios se unieron, llevaba muchísimo tiempo esperando eso. Al principio, nos besábamos lentamente, como asegurándonos de que el otro sentía lo mismo aunque ya lo habíamos confesando antes. Pero luego, los besos fueron siendo, más rápidos, más urgentes, más largos, más apasionados.

Llegamos como pudimos hasta su habitación y esa noche, entre besos, caricias y te amos, descubrí todo lo que me había perdido durante esos años. No volvería a separarme de él nunca más.

"Me ha hecho esperar mucho tiempo caballero"

"Lo siento mucho señorita"

"Va a tener que compensarme el tiempo perdido"

"Es exactamente lo que iba a hacer señorita" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me besaba de nuevo.

Definitivamente era feliz, tenía al hombre al que amaba, y lo más increíble de todo, él también me amaba a mí.

FIN

**ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB-ExB**

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido?

¿Creían que era Jasper el de los regalos, verdad?

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y si se fijan bien verán ese precioso botoncito verde con el que pueden dejar bonito un review. Que estoy muy contenta cada vez que los recibo.

Bueno, les dejo

_**"Los cuentos de hadas no tienen nada de malo, todos acaban felices para siempre"**_


End file.
